24fandomcom-20200223-history
Galina Ziminova
|affiliation = SVR |status = Alive |appearances = }} Galina Ziminova was an SVR operative working with Arkady Bazin to track down and kill Jack Bauer after the events of Day 8. Ziminova met with Bazin after he finished studying his target and told him that his team had arrived. Ziminova later debriefed her other associates, Ekel, Mager, and Dimitri Yolkin, and told them about Bauer's history and how he murdered Pavel Tokarev and Mikhail Novakovich, amongst other Russian officials. Although some of them were apprehensive about going after Bauer, especially considering the rumors surrounding Suvarov's corruption, Bazin managed to convince them all that Bauer was too much of a threat to be left alive. After the operatives left, Ziminova told Bazin that she felt the same way, and that everyone needed to operate as clandestinely as possible to avoid any fallout from Russia. Ziminova met with her asset, Arthur Nemec, at a staging area shortly after Yolkin gave her an update on the search for Bauer. Ziminova threatened to kill Nemec's family if he didn't provide her and the other operatives full access to his company's network logs, and he eventually agreed. Sometime later after Bazin called Mandy, Ziminova and Bazin got into a brief argument where she expressed her lack of trust in mercenaries. She also mentioned her concerns over Suvarov as well, but Bazin retorted by saying that he was simply doing what was best for Russia. The two agents approached Nemec at Atlantic Cellular Systems, Incorporated and pressured him to give them the information regarding Bauer, and Nemec revealed that Bauer was on a phone call fifteen miles outside of Pittsburgh talking to Chase Edmunds. After discovering his name, Ziminova contacted their consulate so she could find out more about Edmunds. The search for Bauer continued as Bazin and his team followed more leads. They discovered the whereabouts of Hector Matlow after Yolkin interrogated Mike Roker and his wife. Ziminova got Matlow to come out of hiding when she fired a grenade at the trailers concealing his underground bunker. After Matlow exposed himself, Ziminova wounded him, and Bazin and Ekel proceeded to interrogate him while Ziminova smoked a cigarette. Eventually, Matlow revealed that Bauer and Chase planned on taking a freight train to Los Angeles. Ziminova left with Ekel and Bazin to Los Angeles while Yolkin's team was redirected to intercept Bauer on the train. Many hours later, Ziminova and the others arrived at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Ziminova, worried about the mission after Yolkin and his team were killed, started to question Bazin, stating how odd it was that no one from Moscow or the Russian consulate in New York had contacted them. Bazin stubbornly kept following his orders, justifying his actions by saying the death of the Russian officials was a good enough reason to continue their hunt for Bauer. Ziminova stole a nurse's uniform and fooled Stephen Wesley into meeting Bazin and Lenkov. The operatives told him to direct Jack into the basement, or else they'd murder Kim and his daughter. Stephen resisted at first, but eventually complied when Bazin reassured him that they were only interested in Bauer. Ziminova and the others waited for Bauer to appear in the basement. Once he showed up, they attacked him and tied him down to a chair. Just as Bazin was about to kill him, Ziminova received a call from the consulate; moments later, Stephen reappeared and tried to rescue Jack, only to get captured as well. Ziminova informed the team that Moscow called and told them to abort the mission. Bazin ignored her and tried to kill Bauer anyway, only for Bauer to break free and kill Lenkov and Ekel. Bazin later pulled out a detonator and told Stephen and Bauer that a bomb had been planted on Kim's car. Ziminova, disgusted by Bazin's actions, drew her own weapon, ready to shoot Bazin. Stephen and Jack subdued Bazin, and Ziminova watched as Jack choked Bazin to death. Ziminova told Bauer that she realized Bazin went too far, but also warned him that other Russians would be looking for him in the future. Then she ran into the basement corridor and left the hospital. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Deadline characters Category:Deadline antagonists Category:Russian government officials Category:Living characters